Hibiki Shichimiya
Hibiki Shichimiya is a high school student and a player of Endless Utopia Online. She is a main protagonist of Endless Utopia Online: Redemption Complex. Appearance In-Game In EUO, Hibiki wears a black suit jacket with one long sleeve on the left, and a white collared undershirt complete with a neon blue tie. The one sleeve ends in a fingerless glove. On her other hand she wears a heavy-duty grip glove. Her lower outfit consists of a layered skirt and black and white shoes, along with black leggings. Real Life Hibiki usually wears the uniform of Tsukiyo Academy, which consists of a black top with a white undershirt and a blue ribbon, with a black skirt and black leggings, along with black dress shoes. When not in her school outfit, she is seen wearing a short-sleeve white zip hoodie with a game logo on the back over a short black dress, black and blue headphones around her neck, and black shoes. Background Hibiki's parents are the CEOs of one of Japan's largest trading companies, letting her grow up as a pampered rich girl. She was trained in the formal ways of a lady and was homeschooled. At age 6, she started playing the guitar with her friend, Kumiko, who was homeschooled with her. They were almost like sisters, and loved to spend time with each other, play pranks together on the staff of Hibiki's mansion, and play the guitar together and sing duets. When she was 12, she and her friend went out shopping one day to buy presents for their teacher, as their way of saying thanks for all the things their teacher had to put up with. She and Kumiko were crossing the street when a truck came speeding through. Kumiko, seeing the danger, quickly pushed Hibiki out of the way, sacrificing herself in the process. Hibiki was traumatized and stopped playing guitar. She felt that she herself was at fault. After half a year of combating depression and loneliness, she took up guitar again in honor of her Kumiko, vowing that from then on she would play enough for the both of them. She also turned to video games as a way to make up for her lost happiness. She then became a hardcore gamer and started to stay in her room for the entire day, except for school, lessons, food, and the bathroom. After finding Endless Utopia Online, she thought it would be interesting to play, given all the elements. She got the game and the system, and it soon it consumed 10 hours of her day, every day. Eventually, her parents thought it would be good for her to go to Tsukiyo Academy, a school on an island off the coast of Japan that could be reached by train or car via two bridges. She went to live in the dorms near the school, and brought along all her gaming equipment, and her signature grunge rock guitar. Sometimes she would skip class to play. Personality Hibiki used to be a very cheerful and outgoing girl, until Kumiko's tragic death, resulting in her becoming a quiet and obedient girl, who would follow instructions as carefully as possible. Although she is generous and kind, her silence prevents her from making any more friends. Whether in online games or real life, she cuts conversations short and declines nearly every person who asks her out and is deemed as intimidating by anyone who tries to be her friend. Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race: Human' *'Occupation/Affiliation: Knight/Senate of Heroes' *'Main Equipment' **'Accelerando' **'Cantabile' **'Furioso' Even though Hibiki's a human, her specialty is Wind, or more specifically, Sound. Shortly after she first spawned into the game, she was disappointed to learn that Humans have an affinity for Earth and have a harder time manipulating Wind-type elements, due to her love for music and interest in the element of Sound. From there, she trained as much as she could to learn how to use it, reading all the lore and trying as many techniques as she could. After two months of training, she was finally able to use Sound to its full power and implemented it in her combat style. With the power of Sound at her disposal, Hibiki, along with her superior swordsmanship she learned from previous games, uses Sound to its full potential by increasing and decreasing the forces of the sound pulses at specific locations. With Accelerando and Cantabile, she is able to concentrate her power and shoot it in precise, deadly bolts of elemental energy. She can amplify a specific sound and silence it in specific places so she can make it affect a targeted area. She amplifies the sounds of her claps, shouts, her hand moving through the air, and even her footsteps to deal damage or launch herself into the air. Her three weapons, Accelerando, Cantabile, and Furioso, all are used for different occasions. Her normal appearance is what is typed above, and her most frequent weapon, Accelerando, is the corresponding weapon for that outfit. Cantabile is a good infiltration or hidden weapon, used in stealth missions or formal events, due to its capability to collapse into a smaller form, and its quieter shots. It is used with a black, streamlined stealth suit, or a formal dress. Furioso is her weapon of choice when Hibiki wants to go all out. It is used with a full combat outfit. Trivia *Hibiki is a name that actually means "echo", hence her epithet. *A limit to Hibiki's power is that she can only detonate sounds that she hears. Music Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= |-| Theme 3= |-| Category:Player Category:EUO Player Category:Female Category:Character Category:PercyJacks Category:Terran (EUO)